


[Арт] Огонь твоих глаз

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Blood Drinking, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Внимание!Спойлеры сюжету миди «Вампир» из серии «По ту сторону»
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга





	[Арт] Огонь твоих глаз

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер изображения:** 2466х2356px


End file.
